battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NovaTopaz/I'm done.
What it says in the title. I'm done with RPing until further notice. Probably permanently, judging on what efforts I have made and their effect on everything else, which so far has been absolutely nothing. Nothing. I might do some short posts, make some ships, whatever, but I'm not going to babysit the BSCN wiki anymore... Or, for that matter, the community. I've said this several times before, and I'll say it again... I don't care who leaves or goes. And now, I am following that, with myself.' I'm sick and tired of trying to steer the community into a more stable, longer lasting position with everyone fighting against it half the time. It's time you found out what will happen. This isn't some rant to try and get people to come back. I'm done, and over with that. It's pointless anyway. But I am going to say this: By this decision, this path you have chosen, the community is '''only going to fragment further'. This is not going to be due to any problem with the BSCF RP, but the fact you are going to lose, more or less, every single active moderate who is even half capable of compromising with two different groups of people, minus Kevin, and Tato. BSCF may run for a while, but in the end, conflict within the community will spark, as it has been proven by BSCN's nigh-constant flame wars. And you literally won't have anyone to fix it, minus Kevin, really. There may be other people like me, or Kevin, or owl, but they aren't good at making compromises with others, or simply would just want to argue for the sake of arguing. Enterprise left a month ago before this whole thing kicked in, and you've managed to alienate at least half of who you had left. Good. Job. *Slow clapping*. It may not have happened yet, you may think it's fine for now, but trust me, It will burn, just like BSCN would have.'' I'm done trying to help this community. Enjoy burning. In '''Flame wars'. I'm leaving my position, and won't be there for you when you need me. Good luck, have fun, and I'll come back in a few months to see if the community burned out yet.'' I'm done. Just... '''Done.' I can't hold myself responsible for maintaining the peace, for trying to help the community go towards a brighter future. I'll leave it up to you to figure out your path, without any real help. You lost one of the better contributors to this community. I will be '''''GONE. Nobody is going to be there to save you, when the inevitable happens.'' No one. And even if you decide the right one, I'm no longer going to solve other peoples problems. You are now forever alone, and will walk alone. .*Mic drop* But seriously, I'm done. It was good knowing you all, and it was a great time, but it's time that I moved on my own separate path. I'll see a few of you on discord, for my closer friends(you should know who you are), and everyone else, this is a sincere good bye. Except maybe Wolf. ... So sue me. But I have no real good''bye note for Wolf. Normally, I would have, but he's shown his... 'true' colors. Even if I did come back to this full time, I'm staying away from Wolf. ''Far, far away. Category:Blog posts